


Fair Play

by mairesmagicshop



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Julian Doms a Moment, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, VERY light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairesmagicshop/pseuds/mairesmagicshop
Summary: Julian and Maire have free run of Portia's cottage. Julian wakes up from a hot dream. Both are conveniently naked. Fun ensues!In response to a Tumblr NSFW Prompt: "Are you just gonna stare?"





	Fair Play

My ears woke up first that morning, the sound of Julian’s breath even and slow in my ear. As the early morning sunlight filtered through the slats of the shutters over the windows of Portia’s cottage, I slowly opened my eyes and listened. Nothing – Portia was staying at the palace more and more, allowing us the use of the cottage whenever we desired, so the house was empty. Well, save for Pepi, who was nestled in a knot of fur down by Julian’s feet. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes, and rolled over to face Julian, who at some point during the night had curled up against me, like the petal of a flower wrapped around its bud.

I could feel Julian stir just as I settled, a soft hum emanating from his throat. He shifted slightly and gently pressed his forehead to mine. “Good morning, darling,” he murmured, and ran a slender finger across my cheek which came to rest on my bottom lip. I couldn’t help but smile, and parted my lips slightly to take his finger between my teeth as I opened my eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at this playful attack, and drew his breath in slowly as I pushed his fingertip with my tongue to kiss the end of it. I took his hand in mine. “Good morning to you,” I breathed. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh, terribly,” he purred. “I dreamed I was being tormented by a goddess made flesh! She had me in chains, denying me all pleasure, and wouldn’t you know it? She looked very much like you!” I laughed aloud. “Tormented?” I asked, raking my fingernails across his bare chest. “Oh, I don’t know about that - sounds like a good time, to me.” He gave me a lopsided grin. “Well, it was for you, certainly, but now…” he paused, gazing at me hungrily through his dark eyelashes, and in one impossibly graceful motion, grasped my wrists and rolled over, one hand propping himself above me and one hand now holding my hands above my head. I gasped, a ribbon of arousal unfurling within me. He slid his lean thigh between my legs and nudged ever so slightly upward, drawing a moan from my mouth as dreadfully delicious anticipation knotted up in my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pepi stretch languorously and leap down from the bed.

“… now, kitten,” Julian continued as he lowered his face to mine, a lusty smile about his lips: “turnabout is fair play.” I bit my lip, unable to contain myself. My body was practically trembling against him, the sense of vulnerability fueling my growing excitement. I raised my chin, a dare to claim my mouth, too, and as I released my lip from my teeth, he obliged me with a slow kiss, then pulled back to admire what awaited him: me, naked and wanting, pushing impatiently against his leg. I flashed him my most wanton smile. “Well in that case, Dr. Devorak, are you just going to stare?”

Julian’s ensuing laughter was a sound I’d grown to treasure: like the peal of a bell, full of mirth, a sound only an unburdened heart could make.“Oh Maire, you are wonderfully forward, aren’t you?”

He grew mock-stern then, his eyes still teasing and full of promises. He tensed the muscles in his thigh and pressed his naked knee up more firmly against me, my body pliant and needful against him. Heat radiated from his touch as he brought his face down to mine. “No,” he said, nipping my bottom lip gently. “I am not just going to stare.”

He pulled up suddenly to his knees, straddling over both my legs, and looked around, his gaze eventually coming to rest at the side of the bed. “Aha!” he exclaimed. “While I don’t have chains, I do have… this!” He had leaned over me to reach for something on the nightstand. He triumphantly held up a scarf that I’d worn in my hair the day before. I smiled coquettishly, a shiver of desire running from between my legs to a flush up my neck.

He weaved the diaphanous fabric snugly around my wrists and gently set my hands on the pillow above my head. “Do tell me if you don’t like this and we’ll stop,” he whispered into my ear, gently biting my earlobe. I closed my eyes, feeling the scrape of his teeth further down my neck, and my heart swelled at his concern, however misplaced. While Julian certainly loved when I took the lead, this switch in roles was absolutely thrilling, and my body was already responding in kind.

“Like you said…” I murmured, half in a moan, “turnabout is fair play.” I wriggled downward in a vain attempt to reconnect our bodies at his knee, but he merely let out a muffled laugh as he pulled back and set to his work.

I felt his grin against the hollow of my neck where my collarbones meet, and I arched my head back to encourage him. I wanted his mouth anywhere, everywhere; as if reading my mind, he dragged his tongue slowly up the front of my neck and took my mouth in a fevered kiss. His hands caressed my face before trailing down the exposed underside of my arms. I giggled involuntarily for a moment, not able to help myself. But his hands drew lower, those beautifully long fingers stroking the outside of my breasts. Although I was barely bound, I felt completely at his mercy, writhing in the sweet agony of wanting his touch, and wanting to touch him. I let out a small sound of frustration, the heavy-slick feeling building between my legs crying out for release.

His voice came in a low hum against my neck, raspy with desire. “Eager, are we?” He cupped my breasts and dragged an elegant thumb over each nipple. The shock seemed to ignite the very blood in my veins. “Yes, Julian, yes!” I cried, as he moved one hand lower to part my legs again. I mewled with encouragement. Yes. Please. Don’t stop. 

“Mmmmmm, sing for me, darling,” he sighed, pressing the heel of his hand downward as his fingers toyed with the slickness pooling there, cupping the whole of my sex in his hand. I ground my hips against him in response, reaching my head up to catch the delicate flesh on the underside of his jaw with my teeth. He exhaled sharply, muttering low and lustily. “Ahhh! Yes, God, yes. Just like that.” I pulled away; I had to speak, had to tell him: I need you. I need this now.  
But Julian had plans of his own.

He moved his head down, burying his face in my breasts. Drawing his face back against my right breast, he stared directly into my eyes and ran his tongue over my nipple, waiting for my reaction. My mouth fell open, the sensation so primal and good, but I didn’t break from his gaze. His lips curved up in a smile. “I’d really love to taste all of you,” he said, arching an eyebrow up. “What I’ve had so far has been divine.”

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself,” I panted, rubbing against his hand, trying to find just the right purchase between us. He looked down, amused.

“Oh, I certainly am. Now I want to make sure you enjoy yourself to the fullest.”

A devious grin on his face, he turned back down, tongue tracing a scandalous line between my breasts, down my stomach, in and out of my navel, hands ghosting alongside. I couldn’t take much more of it. My hips bucked toward him, seemingly of their own volition, as he slowed his southward pace to a crawl, humming into my skin. Closing my eyes, I sighed in sheer, sweet frustration, feeling endless already. The edge of his teeth scraped inward along the hollow of my hip. “Maire.” Solid arms wrapping underneath my thighs, pushing my legs back toward me, nearly lifting my bottom off the bed. 

I opened my eyes to meet his teasing gaze. Never looking away, he dipped his tongue slowly lower, like the sun descending, disappearing into the sea. Had I done this before, in the life I couldn’t recall? The edges of my vision trembled under the pressure of his hands and the firm, downward strokes of his tongue against me. I closed my eyes, my mouth opening to make some manner of noise that I cannot now recall hearing but remember feeling, a hurricane born at the juncture of he and I, the warmth of me spinning it out of control.

I writhed helplessly as he slid his hands up and gently pushed my legs further, lifting me off the mattress. I could feel his smile against me. “Break your chains, darling,” he purred against me. “Pull my hair." 

I had lost myself in the sensation of having my hands lying above me, unused. I slid my hands free of my scarf, the trance broken, and sat up slightly so I could reach him better. My fingers wide, I raked a path with my fingernails from Julian’s shoulders up his neck, his pale skin reddening at the touch, and grasped his hair firmly in my fists. And tugged.

He shuddered and groaned into me, his tongue pressing harder. I would not last much longer - Julian’s ministrations had my body aflame, chasing that sharp edge of orgasm that was only just out of reach. "You wanted to be at my feet, and so you are,” I said haltingly, between gasps. “Shall I use you now, Ilya? Is that what you want?” I fisted his hair again, closer to the scalp, and gave it a gentle jerk. He hummed in response, alternating his strokes faster, then rolling slower, each pull of his hair driving him to his pleasure, and to mine. I began to rock my hips, just tentative little pulses, against his mouth. His body tensed, a coiled up spring ready to burst free. “My God, Maire, yes,” he muttered, and I rocked harder, taking one hand back to steady myself on the bed, the other tightly knotted in his unruly mane. With each push and pull, each sinful utterance and sigh from his lips, I approached the precipice and finally, my breath hitching, a swell of heat exploding through my chest, I tumbled over the edge. Rigid for a moment, breathless, I was flying in a silent world, an auburn fire burning beneath my fingers. 

I came back to myself, my fingers loosening in his hair. Julian released his hold on my legs, He drew his face up slowly, his long nose nuzzling me as he came to rest his cheek on my stomach, glistening lips drawing up in a dreamy, sensuous smile.

“You are delicious - and you were so quiet!” He seemed to think that was particularly funny. “If you hadn’t gone rock solid there I might not have had any idea at all." 

I smiled in response. "You weren’t so quiet despite being otherwise occupied. What other sounds do you make, I wonder?” My hand still loosely entwined in his hair, I clutched tightly again, a pleasant hiss escaping his lips. “I think you’ll sing for me, darling.”

“Come here.” My tone brooked no resistance. I pulled him up to me, the leanly muscled planes of him eagerly scrabbling over my feverish skin, his beautifully stiff cock skipping up my thighs, and practically dancing at the contact. I smiled to myself as he closed his eyes, gritting back a moan, and caught the tender skin at his throat between my teeth. Loosing one hand from his mussed hair, I reached down between his legs to tease the tip of him. And I’d thought I was slick with need. I felt a laugh rumble through him. “Find something you like?”

I pulled his face down to mine, my eyes gazing up into his, and bit his bottom lip hard in response.

“Oh, I’ve found lots of things, Ilya,” My breath felt hot between our parted lips, and I felt him tighten in response. I bit my lip with a giggle. “Do you want to be touched, darling?” I stroked him carelessly, loving every shaded blush and tightening of his jaw when I touched a spot he liked. “Do you need it?” I opened my hand to admit him properly, his cock like white marble pressing desperately through my fist.

His eye rolled as he reclaimed my mouth, his tongue skimming over my bottom lip. “Yes, Mai… p-please.” He had begun thrusting against me now. “I want you so much - want to feel you, every inch of you,” the words fluttering like the beat of butterfly wings on my lips. He pulled away, a dazed and hopeful look in his hooded eyes.

“Will you have me, please?”

I stared back at him, trying to convey my intent through a mere look. No matter how many years I’d lost, whatever this was between us, whatever magic our bodies were making felt honest and real and right. There was no debate. I would have him, and take him, and he would have and take me. To my very core, I knew there was no other choice.

Seizing on the change in his position, I quickly brought my hands together at his shoulders and pushed him flat on his back, my legs drawing alongside. A palm against his chest, I leaned down to take the smooth length in my mouth for a moment, my fingers mussing the tawny hairs beneath; he gasped, hands tightening against the sheet. 

I drew myself up to sit astride him, palm still resting on his chest, feeling licentious as I licked his salty tang from my lips. His eye followed my every move, cock jumping uncontrollably against me.

“I heard you like to be pinned.”

He grinned broadly. “If you’re the one doing the pinning.” Then he shook his head and sighed, a dangerous yet oddly vulnerable look in his eye. “I might die if I can’t have you, darling. Do you see what you do to me?” He gestured forcefully downward. I followed his hand with my own, and took his cock into my hand once more.

“I can’t wait any longer either, my darling, my Ilya…” I trailed off into veritable nonsense as I guided him into me, my breath hitching as my body relaxed, admitting him. I slid down slowly, eyes closed, growing accustomed to the feeling of fullness. He felt so good within me, and I finally released the breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding, gliding together with him. I felt his hands on my face, his thumbs caressing the tender skin under my eyes. Opening them, I gazed back at him, both of us uncharacteristically silent.

His face was a tapestry of emotion. He looked younger, but focused; flushed with exertion, and lips parted in pleasure. My heart swelled, as flames of pleasure licked their way from the place we were joined with each heartbeat, which was pounding in my ears. I felt as though our bodies had loved before, for thousands of years, and would love forever.

His hands came to rest on my hips, easing them into a dizzying roll into him. My own hands came down hard onto his shoulders, nails pricking and pinching into his pale skin. He reached his long neck up to take my nipple in his mouth, pressing it against the cool edge of his teeth with his tongue.

Time seemed to stop as I cried out, clutching him tightly, cresting the tide of my orgasm. “Maire, yes - oh God…” he trailed off, arms coming around my back to grasp me just as tightly. I buried my hands in his hair, the throbs shaking me to my very core. I felt an answering pulse, and Julian sang out a chorus of undecipherable moans and fragments of my name as he came, muffled as they were against my breast.

We lay still for a moment, our heavy breaths eventually slowing. I pushed myself up. Julian’s eye was closed, his breath slow and even, the corners of his mouth turned up blissfully. I kissed him, prompting a soft, answering murmur, and then nestled into his arm. What did the future hold for us, I wondered? But I couldn’t think about it. Not at that moment. Enjoying the sensation of all the places where we still touched, I pushed the thoughts away. The soft swell of his chest rising and falling was carrying me away and I closed my eyes, too. It would be enough, I thought. This right here was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this was both my first fic and my first smut! I love Julian and he inspires me in all kinds of ways. I really hope you enjoyed it - happy to hear from you about anything.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @mairesmagicshop if you want to follow me there!


End file.
